nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Department of Foreign Affairs/Bills
This the commission of the Lovian federal Department of Foreign Affairs. Bills concerning with foreign relations, foreign policy, diplomacy and international representation are devised here before they go to Congress for voting. The department has been erected on innitiative of the incumbent secretary Yuri Medvedev. Medvedev wants to streamline Lovia's foreign policy and expand the action radius of the department in accordance to his Charter on Foreign Relations. 001. Diplomatic Recognition Act The incumbent Secretary of FA is working on a bill that will introduce a standardized mechanism for diplomatic recognition. 002. Diplomacy & Embassy Act The incumbent Secretary of FA is working on a bill to formalize the diplomatic institutions that concern dealing with foreign affairs. 003. Budget Plan 2011 On request of the 2011 Provisional Congress the Department of Foreign Affairs made a budget plan outlining the estimated expenses for 2011. The budget plan includes operational costs, development programs, contributions to international research institutions and a budget for foreign trade jointly operated with the Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. The total estimated resources needed comes down to 47 million LD. The Budget Plan 2011 still needs to be approved by the Congress. Secretary Medvedev is expecting severe criticism and thus extensively motivated his budget allocations. For questions concerning the Budget Plan 2011, please direct yourself to secretary Medvedev at the Department of Foreign Affairs. The budget plan allocates resources to several institutions. These include both the working budget to cover operational costs and the budget managed by the institution. The institutions included are: * DoFA Grand Administration: 4,4 million LD (9% of the budget) * Agency for International Development: 20,6 million LD (44% of the budget) * Agency for International Research: 15,2 million LD (32% of the budget) * Agency for Foreign Trade: 6,8 million LD (15% of the budget) DoFA Grand Administration * Political apparatus: running the commission, overseeing legislation of foreign affairs, supporting the secretary in Congress (200.000 LD) * Departmental organization: management of the DoFA budget, coordination of the subordinate institutions, monitor overall working (400.000 LD) * Ambassadorial representation: communication with the ambassadorial network foreign and abroad, funding the Lovian embassies (2,3 million LD) * Diplomatic missions: sending Lovian delegations to important international meetings, negotiate Lovian participation in treaties (1,5 million LD) Agency for International Development The DoFA contributes to international development trough the UN. The department does not have any own aid programs to cut back on its administration. The extra costs of allocating the spend resources is thus minimized by giving direct donations to UN programs. The Lovian government contributes to a small selection of programs which focus mainly on a sustainable environment. * Lovian participation in the UN development programs WFP, UNHSP and UNEP - 20,6 million LD ** World Food Programme: combatting hunger worldwide by distributing food and promoting sustainable agriculture (7,5 million LD) ** UN Human Settlements Programme: promoting socially and environmentally sustainable towns and cities (7,5 million LD) ** UN Environment Programme: the environmental program of the UN which deals with various ecological issues (5,6 million LD) Agency for International Research The Agency for International Research is unlike the international aid agency an autonomous organ. It has its own administration and is responsible for allocating its resources. The Agency for International Research contributes to various funds in developing countries. Three main focusses are handled throughout the investments: participation in infrastructural projects, micro-financing of local initiatives and innovative research. The work of the International Research agency stimulates development in the host country but also delivers profit and useful data for the Lovian state as an investor. (15,2 million LD) Agency for Foreign Trade The Agency for Foreign Trade is jointly operated with the Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. The DoFA contributes 6,8 million LD to the agency for amongst other things the representation of Lovian business abroad and the negotiation of trade agreements. The Foreign Trade Agency also has the ability to fund export. Tasks specifically delegated to the economics department are studying foreign trade and monitoring trade tariffs. A true joint supervision is held over the customs regulation, though its administration and enforcement is regulated by the Police. (6,8 million) The 6,8 million comes from the DoFA, the donation made by the DoIAT is not included. The figure does however include operational funds for the customs.